Transmutability
by GreenCat70
Summary: Sara's first day after her vacation. Sara's POV. GSR. WIP.


**Disclaimer****：**I am not connected in any way to CSI

**Summary：**Sara's first day after her vacation. Sara's POV. GSR. WIP.

**Rating****：**M

**A/N****：**Thousand thanks to my reader beta **Rhee**, you' re awesome. This story is reply **Blarg**'s post on fan-fic callenge thread of YTDAW board.

-Case file involving swimmers.  
-Have a kid with Tourette's syndrome in there  
-Show me some GSR!  
-Give Sara a pet  
-Have an orange refrigerator in it.  
-Make a main character cry  
-Mention avocados

* * *

**Transmutability**

**Chapter One**

I climb out of my SUV, feeling the soft and cool breeze kiss my face, and then I obeyed the urge to raise my head to meet the diamond sky. I can not belie my admiration of these twinkle stars, and smile. I know that I had not noticed seasons quietly change for a while, and I almost forget how easy and cozy it is that to feel things, truly feel, to be impressed by those incredible tiny changes of daily life and let them touch your heart. I'm glad that I got the chance to find those feelings back during my vacation. Then I lock my car, walking towards the Las Vegas Crime Lab building.

Today is my first day after my vacation. Finally, I used my vacation time, and I used two months all at one time.

And that two month changed me, a lot.

I step into the empty locker room, take off my jacket to hang on it in a hook in my locker, I grab my cell-phone and two photos out of my bag then place the bag on the bottom of the locker. Put my cell-phone into my pocket than grinning at one of the pictures of two smiling women, and my memory flies back to my vacation.

Riane was my best friend; I met her at UC Berkeley, the year I transferred from Harvard when I was a sophomore. Five months ago, I received a letter from her; I had not seen her since she moved to France eight years ago, two years ago before I moved in here, and that was also the year I met Grissom. Anyway, I could not resist her invitation and I missed her, so I took my vacation to visit her.

Sound of foot-steps call me back to reality from my memories. Pushing my locker door widener to meet the person is walking in. To be honest, I was not expecting to see him before the shift started. Not because I was still perplexed by our undefined relationship or this, it is crystal clear to me that he is the man I want and I love him, but I know I am not going to wait for him forever, not after I start my new life. I examine the man in front of me, he looks a little different, doesn't look as exhausted as I excepted or in my imagination, and handsome still. But what does make him look different, I wonder.

He stops two steps away from me and gives me a smile. "Sara, it's nice to have you back."

I return a smile back without hesitating. "I'm happy to be back at work again, Grissom."

"You look good. Nice vacation?" He asked lightly, and then curiously staring at the photos I hold.

"Yeah, it was the most wonderful vacation I've ever had. I should've taken it a long time ago." I start to paste those two pictures on the inside wall of my locker door. I know that his sight is following my steps, and then I continue. "And I took some photos…" Then, I hear Greg loudly shouting my name before I have the opportunity to finish my sentence.

"Sara, you're back. Damn, I missed you so much."

I turn to see Greg quickly moving in front of me from the doorway and gives me a warm hug. I lift both my hands to hug him back; a big smile appears on my face. I know I miss them, too, and very much.

"Hay Grissom, you're here." After Greg's greeting Grissom, he faces me again and says excitedly. "C'mon, Sara, tell me about your vacation."

"Okay, Greg, but you have to let me shut my locker first."

And I watch Greg shut my locker for me then gestures to the exit. "Shall we?"

"Sure." I flash a smile to Grissom before I follow Greg to the break room and he returns me a nod with an unreadable expression.

＊＊＊

Nick and Catherine sit at the big square table in the break room and chatting when Greg and I walk in. Senses someone's appearing, they both turn their heads to face us.

"Hey, look, our workaholic is back." He said cheerfully and stands up to give me a hug. "We missed you very much, Sara."

I feel that Catherine examines me head to feet then back to meet my eyes. A slow sly smile is creeping around the corners of her mouth and she comes forward to give me a hug than sits back her seat. "Sara, you look great. Seems you had a nice vacation. Met any guy?"

I do not know why this woman always focuses on people's love life. I smile softly and shake my head. "Thanks Catherine. And nope, I just went to visit an old friend who lived in Provence."

I choose a seat opposite Nick and Catherine to sit while Greg yelling at me. "Provence! You went to France; you went to Europe without me!"

"Yep, I stayed there for a month."

Nice immediately asks the question after my answer. "Than what did you do for another month? You took two months off, didn't you?"

"Well, I just re-painted my house." I can't hide my joyful when I say _my house_.

Greg cocks his head to look at me. "But you didn't have to spend a month to re-paint your apartment. It's not that big, isn't it?"

"Actually, I bought a house with a small garden."

I hear their surprise rebounding loud in the small break room.

Greg yells even louder this time. "No way! You bought a house, a house in here, in the Vegas."

Nick asks his question in concerned. "Did you consider that clear? Sara?"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" We are too busy at asking and answering questions to notice Warrick appearing in the break room with Grissom standing next to him.

Catherine ignores them and sharply asks me her question. "Are you going to live in here the rest of your life?"

Grissom asks curiously. "What's going on in here?"

"Sara bought a house in Vegas, Gil. A house!" Catherine answers the question with her wide eyes.

Grissom turns to see me and lifting an eyebrow to question me in silence.

I just shrug and give him a helpless smile.

"If that makes you happy, I'm happy for you. Congrats and welcome back Sara." Warrick looks at me and flashes a smile to me.

"Thanks Warrick." I arise from my seat to hug him without hesitating. This man is always a great friend, always supports me when I need it.

"Can we go to your new house?" Greg cheerfully asks the question faster than I except.

"I think its okay if only you guys come. But please don't tell other people outside of this room, cuz I'm not going to hold a party or something like that." I watch all of them nodding their heads to promise me.

"Okay, when can we go? After shift?"

"That soon?" Nick, I don't expect two Greg's at the same time.

"C'mon Miss Sara Sidle, are you hiding a man at your new house?" Nick tests in a foxy tone.

"Well, Mr. Stocks, the only man in my life now is my hedgehog, Tobi. Just I'm not sure if I have enough food to feed you guys."

"Guys, I have a suggestion here, how about we go to see Sara's new house tomorrow night, and everyone bring a meal, so Sara doesn't need to prepare too much, and then we go to our shift. Is that okay with you? Sara?" I can see Catherine is satisfied with her plan.

"Mmm…sure, it works for me."

"Good, so everybody shows up at her new house at um…seven and it means including you Gil."

"I never said I didn't want to go, Catherine. Okay, assignment time, we still have works to do. Catherine, you got a hit and round in the street, take Greg with you." He hands the assignment sheet to Catherine than turns to Nick and Warrick. "You two got a robbery, Sofia is waiting for you." A small smile flashed over his lips. "Sara, you're with me."

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N：**Want to read more? please let me know what you think. Hope you like this beginning :) And thanks for reading the story.


End file.
